fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 097
Brionac Awakens Synopsis Shy beckons the power of Brionac. Summary Hotel When Cameron's family arrives at the hotel, Cameron tells his parents he wishes to visit Clarissa before he goes to bed. Chase and Amara allow Cameron to do so, assuming he intends to comfort Clarissa a little following her loss. Cameron joins his parents on the elevator and exits on Clarissa's floor. Cameron goes to Clarissa's room and knocks. Clarissa answers the door with ice cream in her hand and a slightly relaxed appearance to Cameron's surprise. Clarissa says she is "moping" with her mother about her loss with ice cream, doing their nails, and bad T.V. Cameron shakes the surprise and says he truly needs Clarissa's fire ability because his are not working. Clarissa sighs and welcomes Cameron inside. Serena greets Cameron and asks about the problem. Cameron says the best way is to show. Cameron removes his shirt to reveal his bandaged abdomen, arms, and chest to both women's alarm. Cameron removes the bandage on his chest to reveal his icy wound. Clarissa and Serena put down their ice cream and quickly demand to know what happened. Cameron iterates everything that has happened to him since Lucy changed the past from the ramifications of channeling Cole's memory and a mysterious ice dragon attacking him when he tried to channel Shy's connection to the Ice Barrier to heal his chest wound. Serena stops Cameron to ask how he treated his wound, insisting he is not a trained professional and remembering he twitched at the end of his semifinal. Cameron removes the bandage around his waist to reveal his stitches, which has been done well but still not properly. Serena explains to Cameron that he still needs a doctor after emergency first aid is completed. Clarissa asks Cameron how he hid this from his parents, and Cameron admits he's been using the powers of darkness to prevent them from finding out. Cameron says he needs Clarissa's fire abilities to burn the wound to ease the pain and slow the spread, but Clarissa says he cannot. Clarissa says she had put limiters on her power such that he cannot use them outside of a duel. Cameron remains relaxed at the unfortunate news. He puts back on his shirt and concedes that he'll just have to wait for Shy to master Brionac and siphon out the magic herself. Clarissa tells Cameron he needs to go to his parents and get a doctor. Cameron lightly raises he is trying his best to handle it on his own. Cameron specifies how he woke up in blood and hid the evidence. Now his chest is burning with ice. He cannot siphon the magic out of it; it is disrupting all of his other powers, and anything he touches will turn to ice if he stops focusing. Cameron says he needs Shy to handle her end so she can treat him on the day of the final. Serena warns Cameron that they do not know what will happen him with that wound overnight. She believes Shy needs to control this powerful spirit immediately. Serena then contacts Lucy to come over; Serena also tells Cameron that when the ordeal is done, he tells his parents or she will. Cameron must agree. When Lucy arrives, Cameron calls Shy who is in her room at home, speaking more to her Duel Spirit about Cameron's condition. Cameron explains the evolving situation and asks if they can travel to the Spirit World together. Shy says she doesn't know how they can do so "together". Cameron reminds Shy she still has his "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Cameron tells her to go into the Spirit World as usual. He promises he will find her by thinking of no one except her. Shy blushes at the comment, and muses a mild "ok" before Cameron hangs up the phone. Serena, Lucy, and Clarissa offer Cameron a peculiar look, which he does not understand. Lucy realizes Cameron "does not understand girls". Spirit World Risk of Frostbite Shy sits on her bed and meditates into the Duel Terminal World, and Cameron does the same. Shy immediately appears among the Ice Barrier and Cameron emerges among his Genex. Cameron begins to focus on more on Shy and "Genex Undine" whom he has with her. Meanwhile, Shy storms the palace to find General Gantala. The general appears before Shy, and he expresses that he already knows about her dilemma, and the Ice Barrier have agreed to help. Shy is appreciative but suspicious, knowing they tend to make things "difficult". Gantala admits that normally they would make more things difficult, but they did not anticipate Shy tapping into Brionac's power so soon. Gantala says Cameron's presence has been accelerating her connection to the Ice Barrier by the symbiotic nature of his channeling abilities. Cameron declares he is aware. Cameron walks in the ice castle, and Gantala asks how he got in with none of the guards stopping him. Cameron points to the wound on his chest that carries the magic of the Ice Barrier; with it, he has free entry. Gantala tells Cameron that wound needs to be healed. Cameron asks why he cannot use his powers to project the magic out out himself. Gantala explains that it's due to Brionac's ability to "bounce the enemy back", and Brionac determined Cameron to be an enemy. Gantala says he can smell the wound of the X-Saber on him as well. Shy asks why the wound is spreading. Gantala repeats that the wound would spread anyway, but Cameron both channels, enhances, and accelerates the magic of the Ice Barrier. Cameron reasons that his own power is causing the wound to spread, and Gantala says that if the magic is not siphoned, he will be turned to ice. Cameron asks if he will turn to ice or if his body will die of frostbite. Shy is shocked, and Cameron reminds her of what he said about his skin feeling like icy fire. Gantala notes he would let Cameron turn to ice, but they need him. Cameron begins to ask for what, but Gantala axes their conversation and takes them to Brionac's cage. Brionac's Cage Shy and Cameron walk through tundra to reach Brionac's cage, watched over by a hooded woman, who reveals herself at Gantala's request. The woman introduces herself as the Medium of the Ice Barrier. Before they can converse, Cameron notices that Brionac is not truly in a cage. It has chosen to imprison itself. Medium says that those wise and with great power know when to use it. She can tell that Brionac struck Cameron badly and will freeze over in two days by the weight of Brionac's power and his own. Shy, therefore, quickly asks how she can earn Brionac's respect and power. Medium materializes an icy duel disk and says that she will earn Brionac's power by fighting for it. Shy agrees, and Genex Undine appears by Shy. The spirit quickly transforms into a Duel Disk for her to use, but Cameron stops her for a moment. Cameron asks what kind of duel this is. Cameron speaks on his experience in Cole's memories about psychic scars. In a duel to earn the power of a specific powerful duel spirit such as Brionac must come at a cost. Medium notes they are not barbarians; Shy will heal from the damage she takes the duel, but earning Brionac's power will come with a symbol etched on her body forever. Shy quickly agrees, and Cameron protests. Shy says that Cameron is literally as risk of death, but if a little tattoo is all she needs to save him, then so be it. Shy reminds Cameron that she asked for his help, and she is the reason for his condition. She kindly asks Cameron to step aside and support her as she has done him. Cameron steps aside. Shy and Medium of the Ice Barrier lift their arms to begin their duel. The Duel After Medium's opening turn, Shy immediately summons "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" and stops Medium from using traps via "White Night Fort" to take an early lead in the duel. Medium then reveals that while she is a spellcaster, she is also a warrior of the Ice Barrier and duels as such. She draws on the power of the "Atlantean" to destroy "Dewloren" and siege Shy's Life Points until Shy luckily defends with "Dragon Ice". Shy responds by summoning "Crystal Dragon" but cannot fully corner her opponent. Medium summons "Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon" to weaken Shy's dragon, destroy it, and leave Shy with 600 LP. Reminded by the purpose of the duel, Shy draws "Medallion of the Ice Barrier" to add a new Tuner Monster, "Handmaiden of the Ice Barrier" to her hand, and she summons it. The new monster bows to Shy, and the envoy orders "Handmaiden" to connect to Brionac. "Handmaiden" readily complies and turns "Dragon Ice" into "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" in a Synchro Summon. Shy uses "Brionac's" power to discard "Water Hazard" and return "Poseidra" back to Medium. Shy delivers a direct attack to win the duel. Healing With the duel won, Shy does not have the chance to celebrate. Brionac rises and passes through Shy's spirit body. Shy does not feel anything until, her left arm begins to glow. Her shoulder and the top of her arm begins burning in frostbite, and she yelps at the sudden pain. Cameron asks what is happening and Medium explains that Brionac is etching its essence onto Shy. Cameron tries to rush to Shy, but Gantala holds him back, telling him he cannot interfere. Shy's eyes glow until the etching in her arm is complete. The pain immediately stops. Cameron is then able to get to Shy, who tells him she now feels fine. Shy then lifts her left sleeve to see Brionac's symbol scarred onto the top of her left arm, akin to a tattoo. Shy remarks that it is unflattering, but accepts it as a symbol of power. She then asks Cameron if she can now properly heal him. Cameron says she can certainly try. Shy places her hand on Cameron's chest and successfully siphons Brionac's magic from his wound, removing the icy blue glow and any risk of Cameron "turning to ice". Cameron feels relaxed and relieved he grips his chest in pain as something is wrong. Cameron then quickly departs the Spirit World. Shy asks what happened. Ganatala explains to Shy that all she did was remove Brionac's magic, and eliminated the risk of future damage. Cameron's wound is now an ordinary wound and will bleed as such. The second degree frostbite he has already sustained will hurt as well. Shy is outraged that neither Gantala nor Medium warned them of this side effect. Human World Cameron awakens from the Spirit World, and he clamps his chest in pain. The women asks what's wrong until Cameron says his chest hurts. Cameron removes his hand, and they all see his hand soaked in blood. Serena realizes Cameron's chest in bleeding and orders her daughter to call 911. Featured Duel: Shy Anderson vs. Medium of the Ice Barrier Turn 1: Medium Medium Normal Summons "Skreech" (1500/800). Medium sets one card. Turn 2: Shy Shy activates Continuous Spell: "White Night Fort" which will prevent Medium from activating Trap cards during her turn. Shy activates Continuous Spell: "Water Hazard" whose effect allows her to Special Summon a WATER monster from her hand once per turn if she does not control any monsters. Shy activates "Water Hazard's" effect to Special Summon "Freeze Commander" (1300/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Shy Normal Summons "Warlock of the Ice Barrier" (400/1000). Shy tunes "Warlock" with "Freeze Commander" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. "Freeze Commander" allows Shy to draw one card as it was used to Synchro Summon a WATER monster. Shy activates "Dewloren's" effect to return "Water Hazard" and "White Night Fort" to her hand to increase its ATK by 1000 (2000 > 3000). Shy activates "White Night Fort". "Dewloren" attacks and destroys "Skreech" (Medium 4000 > 2500). "Skreech" activates after being destroyed by battle. Medium can mill 2 WATER monsters from her Deck, and she mills "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" and "Posiedra, the Atlantean Dragon." "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" activates upon being sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a WATER monster. Medium can now target card on the field and destroy it. She has "Dewloren" destroyed. Turn 3: Medium Medium Normal Summons "Atlantean Marksman" (1400/0) and activates "Aqua Jet" to increase "Marksman's" ATK by 1000 permanently (1400 > 2400). "Atlantean Marksman" attacks directly (Shy 4000 > 1600). "Atlantean Marksman" activates after inflicting Battle Damage. Medium can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Atlantean" Sea Serpent-Type monster from her Deck, and Medium Special Summons "Atlantean Attack Squad" (1400/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. "Atlantean Attack Squad's" effect increases its ATK by 800 as Medium controls another Sea Serpent monster (1400 > 2200). Shy activates "Dragon Ice" (1800/2200) in her hand. She can discard one card to Special Summon it to her hand in Defense Position because Medium Special Summoned a monster this turn. Medium sets one card. She activates Continuous Trap: "Spellbinding Circle", which prevents "Dragon Ice" from attacking or changing Battle Position. Turn 4: Shy Shy activates "Crystal Dragon" (3000/1800) in her GY. At the cost of Normal Summoning this turn, Shy banishes "Dewloren" from her GY to Special Summon "Crystal Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. She activates "White Night Fort". "Crystal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Atlantean Attack Squad" (Medium 2500 > 1700). During the End Phase, Medium activates "Call of the Atlantean" to Special Summon 3 Level 3 Sea Serpent monsters from his Graveyard in Defense Position with negated effects. Medium Special Summons "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" (0/1600), "Atlantean Marksman," and "Atlantean Attack Squad." Turn 5: Medium Medium sets one card. She activates "Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon" in her Graveyard. She tributes all 3 of her "Atlantean" monsters to Special Summon "Poseidra" in Attack Position (2800/1600). "Poseidra" then returns all Spell/Traps on the field to the owners' hand. Because 4 cards were returned this way all of Shy's monsters lose 1200 ATK ("Crystal Dragon": 3000 → 1800/1800; "Dragon Ice:" 1800 → 600/2200). "Poseidra" attacks and destroys "Crystal Dragon" (Shy 1600 > 600). Turn 6: Shy Shy activates "Medallion of the Ice Barrier" to add "Hand Maiden of the Ice Barrier" to (500/200) her hand from her Deck, and she Normal Summons it. She tunes "Dragon Ice" with "Hand Maiden" to Synchro Summon "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" (2300/1400) in Attack Position. Shy uses "Brionac's" effect to discard a card and return "Posiedra" to Medium's hand. "Brionac" attacks directly (Medium 1700 > 0). Shy wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels